


Live

by pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [20]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Animal Traits, Athene Noctua Verse, Big Brothers, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Hermann struggles emotionally with the isolation imposed by his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695209) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum). 



> 6 September 2001  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- someone needs a hug (27/06/20, Tokyo) -

„I think yours are owl wings,“ the oversized library book says with Dietrich's voice.

„Why is that?“ Hermann asks, idly flipping through his new visual guide to World War II planes.

„Your feathers have soft edges.“

Hermann folds one of his wings over his shoulder to examine his spread primaries more closely.

„See the serrations?“ Dietrich prompts as he reappears.

Hermann nods as he runs a finger along a feather's edge.

„Those are unique to owls and help them fly so quietly.“

„Owl wings ....“ Hermann shuffles his wings and settles them as comfortably as possible behind his back. „Dietrich?“

„Hmm?“

„Why did Mother do this to me?“

Dietrich takes a deep breath, says carefully, „I don't know, Manny. She never explained.“

„Why isn't Bastien like—?“ Vague hand-wave.

„I don't know.“ Lower, „She never explained anything she did.“

„I suppose it doesn't matter.“ Hermann fidgets with his book. „I have to live with it.“

„It doesn't matter why,“ Dietrich says gently. „We love you and they're part of you.“

Hermann sits silent for a moment, wings shifting uneasily. His book falls to the floor and he drops his head to his hands. „How am I supposed to be happy like this?“

Dietrich presses against Hermann's side. „You're finding a way and we'll keep helping you.“

Hermann leans into him.

Dietrich kisses his temple with a smile.

They rest a quiet moment like that.

„Dee, how long do owls live?“

„It-it depends on the species,“ he says. „Some live only a few years, others for more than thirty, according to the book.“

„I wonder what species I am.“

Dietrich nudges his shoulder. „You're **human** and you have a very long, wonderful life in front of you.“

„Whether I want it or not,“ Hermann murmurs.

Wrapping an arm under his wings, Dietrich pulls Hermann closer. „Don't say things like that,“ he whispers. „It has to get better. I'll make sure it does.“

Hermann nods weakly against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Phil Parsons](https://www.flickr.com/photos/philcilcain/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/philcilcain/19572591214/).
> 
> Beta-d by the ever-spectacular artificiallifecreator!
> 
> Argh. This is one of the hardest of these early Hermann chapters for me to read. A suicidal _12-year-old_? I feel _awful_ for doing this to him, but the damn scene is kinda important in terms of his development as a character, so I have to leave it in. Ick ick ick.


End file.
